


Your Smile

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Gen, Good Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Good Deceit Sanders, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Stabbing, Laughter, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, No Angst, Not Literal Stabbing, Platonic Relationships, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Remus makes Eden laugh, and Virgil gets Logan to smile.





	Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Deceit's name is Eden!

Remus stormed into Eden's room, shutting the door behind him, and flopped onto Eden's back. He groaned loudly, ignoring the eye roll from Eden. 

"What tragedy happened today?" 

"Roman didn't stab me back today!" Remus wailed, hiding his face in Eden's back. 

"So stab harder."

Remus pouted. "But then he'll keep complaining about how he can't fuck Virgil!" he groaned. 

"Isn't Virgil single?"

"Yeah, but he and Roman fuck in case you couldn't tell by the loud moaning and thumps whenever Patton and Logan's out." 

Eden deadpanned at Remus. "I'm half blind, not deaf." 

Remus shrugged, then gasped. "Dee-"

"Do I want to know?" 

"Yes!" Remus pulled out his phone, quickly logging in and pulling up a picture. "Look, look!" 

Eden blinked when the bright screen was shoved into his face. He squinted, taking the phone and holding it at a reasonable distance. 

It was a meme. 

Eden read it blankly, not expecting much other than idiocy. He snorted at the end of it, handing it back to Remus. "You're suck a loser."

Remus stuck his tongue out, Eden barely avoiding getting licked. 

Eden closed his eyes, not bothers that Remus was laying on top of him. He opened his good eye and Remus tapped his shoulder, holding his phone in front of his face again. 

Eden read the meme, a smile creeping onto his face. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent it from growing. 

Remus smirked, swiping to another frame and letting Eden watch the cursed video. 

Eden burst out laughing at the video. "Oh my god!" he wheezed out, covering his mouth. 

Remus grinned, continuing to watch similar videos. He made sure Eden could see them. He could feel Eden shake from holding in his laughter at times. 

It's a rare sight to see Eden laugh. It was even rarer to _hear_ the laughter. 

Virgil wandered into the living room, curling into a couch corner and scrolled through his phone. 

A few hours later he got bored of Tumblr. He went through some other apps before putting his phone away. Virgil got up and went to the kitchen. 

Logan looked up from his computer, raising an eyebrow. "Are you actually going to drink water?" 

"... Yeah." Virgil originally came into the kitchen for coffee but he might as well get water. 

Logan didn't looked convinced but went back to typing on his computer. 

Virgil got a cup of water and sat on the counter, going back on his phone and just silently hanging out with Logan. 

Remus has compared him to a spider multiple times but Patton compares him to a cat. Now that Virgil thinks about it, he honestly could be a cat. 

Virgil loved cats, they were one of his favourite animals but he's been traumatized by Remus. 

Remus showed Virgil the Cats the movie. 

It ruined Virgil's life. 

Remus says it's his favourite movie. 

"Hey, Lo, do you wanna do a puzzle or something? I'm bored." 

Logan looked up, eyebrows raised a bit. "Really?" 

"Yeah," Virgil shrugged. 

Logan agreed and got up, waiting for Virgil to hop down from the counter and follow him. 

When they got to Logan's room, Logan immediately grabbed an unopened galaxy puzzle with over 700 pieces. 

"This is the only one I have right now. We can do something else if you want-"

"Dude, I fucking love the stars," Virgil grinned. It's true, he does love stars and galaxies. 

Logan smiled a bit, opening the box and sitting on the floor. He set the box between him and Virgil. "You can leave if you don't enjoy this puzzle." 

"Is that a challenge?" Virgil smirked. 

"A challenge for you would be standing and sitting up straight for you scoliosis." Logan deadpanned. 

"I don't like that challenge," Virgil joked. 

"I'm not surprised," Logan said.

"Are you ever?" 

"Yes."

"Really?" Virgil raised an eyebrow. 

Logan nodded, starting to look through the pieces with Virgil. "When I found out Remus existed."

Virgil snorted, as graceful as Bambi on the ice. 

Logan smiled for a second before focusing on piecing the puzzle together with Virgil. 

The puzzle was a ton of fun, especially when Virgil accidentally hit his eyeball with a flying piece. Of course, Logan made sure his roommate was okay before anything else happened. 

Yeah, it was a lot of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't search for Cats the movie. I'm begging you.


End file.
